At war (title may change)
by ImARandomFanfictionWriter
Summary: Ten years ago, in year 2088, the earth recieved a radio signal from an unknown planet called Cybertron. Now, in 2098, all contact with Cybertron was cut. When two humans uses a newly invented technology, based on the cybertronians space bridge, to travel to Cybertron, they meet meet the autobots.
1. Chapter 1

**I've had this idea in my head for a while now and decided to make a story.**

**I do not own transformers, only my OCs and the plot**

_/Toughts/_

:com link:

'talking'

_~bond speech~_

**0Thelepathy0**

**'Talking in cybertronian'**

_-movies, dreams and flashbacks (and storytelling)-_

Vorn-83 years

Metacycle-13 months

Stellarcycle-a year

Orbitalcycle-a month

Decacycle-a week

Solar-cycle- a day

Joor-a hour

Breem-8,3 minutes

Klik-a minute

Astrosecond-4.83 seconds

Nano-klik- a second

P.O.V.-Point Of View

Third persons P.O.V.

Eight years earlier

_(Planet Earth)_

_-It was dark. And it was raining. Tom Sanders drove his car toward the enterance. The road was full of mud and slippery. A normal person would have stayed innside in a weather like this, but Tom was no normal person._

_He slowly walked toward the door, trying not to stumble. A panel next to the door lit up brightly. When he was about to type in the code, he froze. Was there a sound? It was probably only in his imagination. He turned on his flashlight and looked wildly around._

_When nothing happened, he quickly typed the code. The sound of metal sliding against metal made him winche slightly. He needed to fix that later. Right now, the mission was more inportane._

_'God evening Mr. Sanders' A man greeted him. It was John Smith, Toms closest friend. 'Good evening.' Tom replied back. The two started talking while walking toward the next door._

_'I have'nt seen you in ages!' John grinned. 'I've been busy lately' Tom replied. 'Was it about that planet?' John rose an eyebrow. 'How do you know about it?' Tom spluttered 'It is supposed to be top secret!'. 'You're forgetting that I'm able to hack into neary everything.' John replied smugly, leaning back into the small chair he was sitting on._

_Tom had actually forgot it. John was one of the smartest around, and an extremely skilled hacker. Tom would be pretty stupid to believe that John w_ould'nt do that.

_(...)_

_'What the...?!' The man shouted as the radio signal flared up. 'Sanders! You better look at this!' He called. Seconds after, Sanders was standing there. 'Impossible!' He muttered, looking closer. It was no doubt. They had recieved a radio signal from the unknown planet._

_(...)_

_'The signal are repeating!' Tom explained to all the persons gathered in the large room 'We have managed to split it into five parts. The whole signal is made by beeps and clicks, like a morse code.' A silence followed._

_'The strange part is...' Tom broke the silence 'That the end of the, there is a voice.'. A chaos of voices echoed out. Could it really be possible?_

_'The person who 'is talking is speaking a language that we have'nt heard of before until now.'. Tom paused. 'We have managed to translate a part of the words and are now working to decode the entire signal.' Tom finished._

_(One year later)_

_'We are ready.' A man spoke up from where he stood. _

_'Three...' Tom spoke up. The man pushed in a few buttons. _

_'Two...' The whole tower rotated and changed. The walls split into multiple pieces and changed into a radar like shape. _

_'One...' _

_The man pushed the button, making the whole room lit up. The entire building nearly rotated._

_the screen started to emit a white light. 'We...Made it!' The man exclaimed. _

_The room was filled by static. _

_Then, a voice echoed throught the screen-_

**Done.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two.**

**Dont hate me for that, but I decided to end the flashback here because I dont want to tell too much at the beginning, but there are going to be more flashbacks. **

**This story is going to be about my OCs. If you dont like it, dont read it.**

**I do not own transformers, only the plot and the OCs.**

_ /Toughts/_

:com link:

'talking'

_~bond speech~_

**0Thelepathy0**

**'Talking in cybertronian'**

_-movies, dreams, flashbacks (and storytelling)-_

Vorn-83 years

Metacycle-13 months

Stellarcycle-a year

Orbitalcycle-a month

Decacycle-a week

Solar-cycle- a day

Joor-a hour

Breem-8,3 minutes

Klik-a minute

Astrosecond-4.83 seconds

Nano-klik- a second

P.O.V.-Point Of View

**Earlier**

Third persons P.O.V.

_-Cathy was sitting in a couch, her legs crossed on the table. She held the controller in her right hand, and was now flipping throught the channels, staring bored at the screen. 'Cathy! Guess what!' Emily Walker burst in. Cathy got up and looked at her friend 'What?' She asked._

_'Were going to... Cybertron!' She exclaimed, tripping around and dancing like she just had won ten milions._

_Cathy didnt do anything, just sat down on the couch again. She picked up the remote and flipped trough the channels some more until the realisation dawned on her. 'Holy ...' She gasped, jumping up._

_A few minutes later, and they were driving toward our destination._

_'Tom!' Emily exclaimed, wawing at the tall man standing in front of the huge doors. Tom looked up from the small pad he was reading in and spotted us._

_'Its been so long!' Emily ran to him, hugging him-_

Cathys P.O.V.

five minutes

I felt a sharp tingle run through my body. Next to me, I heard my friend Emily yelp. My vision became blurred. The lights became brighter and brighter until I had to turn down the brightness in my visor.

Four minutes

I could'nt believe that we were coing to travel to Cybertron. I and Emily were both dressed in a white suit wich allowed us to breathe in space. It also had a blue visor wich had night vision. It could also detect heat. Pretty cool if you ask me.

two minutes

'Here!' A voice said. I felt something getting handed over to me, but I was unable to see the person who did it because od the blinding light. I could feel that is was a small grenade like thing with a button in the middle.

'It will bring you and Emily right back to earth if something happens. Just push the button.' The person explained. I nodded. 'Good luck.' The person said before walkinf off. I was about to reply, when the room started spinning.

ten seconds

Suddenly, the whole room stretched and twisted, making me feel dizzy. I could now make out whole coloured spots and shapes who belonged to the persons in the room.

three seconds

'Are you ready?' Emily asked next to me. 'Yeah, are you ready?' I asked back. Emily nodded.

The next thing i knew was that i was standing in a tunel. The walls had an odd mixture of green, white and purple and seemed to rotate. 'Where are we?' Emily asked from behind me. 'I dont know.' I replied back. The tunell seemed endless in both directions. 'What do we do now?' Emily looked around. 'We walk.' I answeared.

**At earth**

'What's happening?!' The Tom asked, staring shocked at the screen. 'We're loosing the contact with them!' The man exclaimed, wildly pushing buttons. An alarm blared out. 'No' Tom muttered. 'We've lost them.'

'Can we activate their teleporters?' Tom asked. The mann shook his head. 'It is impossible. 'They dont work whitout us.' He exclaimed, punching the screen, who was now empty and dark.

'So they cant come back?!' Tom widened his eyes. The man slowly shook his head again 'I'm afraid not'.

'Do you know what caused it?' A man with glasses asked. 'No! The electricity went out!' The other man threw his hands in the air. 'Activate the generators' Tom ordered. 'Are you sure?' The man with glasses asked, gawking 'you remember last time!'.

'They may still be out there. We have to take the change!' Tom said. The man with the glassed nodded. 'Colin, you and I try to get those generators on.' He told the man without glassed. The man, Colin nodded, and th two started running, heading for the basement.

**Meawhile**

'Uh...Cathy?' Emily tapped my shoulder. 'What?' I turned around. 'What. The. F##K?!' I gawked. The tunel was falling apart, and forcing us to move further to the right. 'RUN!' I yelled as the tunel fell apart only a few meters behind us.

Emily was a few meters in fromt of me. She had always been the fastest of us. 'My foot suddenly got stuck in something, and I fell.

'Cathy! Are you alright! Hurry up!' Emily stopped and ran to me. 'Im fine! I just tripped over...' I froze in the middle of the sentence. The hole I had tripped over was growing bigger.

'Come on!' Emily yelled. The floor melted away and she had to jump over to the other side to avoid falling down into the endless void outside.

'Jump!' She screamed when the walls and the floor behing me. I breathed deeply and ran toward the gap. When I jumped, I used the small thrusters to boost the jump. 'You can do it!' Emily yelled from where she was standing.

I screamed as I landed on the floor who was quickly melting away. Suddenly I slipped and fell down. Emily ran to me. 'I'm alright!' I answered with a shaky voice 'I'm just dangling here by one hand and ABOUTTOFALLINTOTHEENDLESSSPACEDOYOUTHINKIAMOKEY?!' I yelled as I started to loose my grip.

'AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!' I yelled as I fell.

'The mext thing I noticed was Emily holding my arm. She pulled me up, and both landed on the floor. 'I...I think it stopped!' Emily panted.

I did'nt answear, but stared at the tunel. There seemed to be a small light in the end.

'Come on!' I ran toward the light, trying not to think about the fact that I nearly dissapeared into nothing. 'Wait! It could be dangerous!' Emily exclaimed. 'Wich other choises do we have?' I turned around.

Emily sighed and we ran into it.

**Cybertron**

'Shh!'

'But I swear to god! I SAW one of them! He had a weird purple symbol or something on his chest!'

'We STILL need to be quiet!'

Two voices echoed out.

'Huh?!' The mech jerked up from where he was resting. 'Scrap!' He hissed when he realised they were coming his way.

(...)

Cathys P.O.V.

It was too dark to see anything. I and Emily switched on our nightvision.

Emily suddenly gasped.

'Shhhh!' I hissed at Emily when she gasped and jumped. 'But I swear to god! I SAW one of them! He had a weird purple symbol or something on his chest!' She stuttered, looking wildly around.

'We STILL need to be quiet.' I stopped.

Sounds of explosions echoed out.

Suddenly, I and Emily were scooped up by a large hand. 'Aaaaaahhhhhh!' Emily yelled as the giant robot ran for cover as an explosion sounded behind them. Emily was pale when the robot stopped and not-so-gently put us down. It was then I noticed the sharp purple symbol on his chest.

Emily was about to yell. The robot reacted quickly and bent down, holding one of his fingers in front of her mouth. Emily yell turned into muffled sounds. 'Be quiet!' The mech hissed.

After a minute, he removed his hand. 'But you're a decepticon!' Emily exclaimed as soon as she could speak again. Ignoring Emilys warnings, I stepped forward, fecing the green and black mech. His optics were red.

I had only seen a decepticon once before. But this decepticon didnt seem that I faced him, I saw that there were almost something...gentle?

'If you're a decepticon, then why didnyou save us?' I asked. The mechs optics hardened, and he opened his mouth to reply, when a cry echoed out, and he was tackled by a lime green mech a bit taller than himself. I only stood there gawking, as the two meches fought with each other.

The decepticon seemed to loose. The lime green bot, who I noticed had a red symbol on, the autobot symbol, was taller and obviously stronger than him.

'It woud make this a whole lot easier if ya just surrender.' The lime green mech growled. 'In your dreams!' The decepticon spat, lunging at the autobot. The autobot dodged and activated his cannons, firing at the decepticon who dodged, but was hit in the left wing. He hissed in pain as the blast nearly tore it of.

'Two can play that game!' The decepticon growled and activated his own guns aiming for the autobot.

The autobot then activated his sword and attacked. The decepticon yelled as the sword sliced further into his left wing who now was hanging by a few wires. He activated his blades, dodging and swinging his blades after the autobot who nearly danced away.

I still stared in awe at the two battling meches. They moved so fast. At some points, their movements were blurred.

For a long movement, no one seemed to win, but then the autobot managed to slice the decepticons left wing entirely off. The decepticon roared in pain and fell on his knees. Both had several wounds who were leaking. The autobot aimed his gun at the decepticons helmet. The deceticon glared at the autobot, his optics now full of anger and hate.

I and Emily didnt think the autobot saw us so we turned around and ran-only to bump into another one. This autobot looked down. He was blue, silver and hileand had a light blue visor.

(...)

'My name is Lightningstrike.' The blue-white-silver autobot said. 'I-I'm Cathy. Cathy Everett. This is Emily Walker. I presented us.

'It is nice to meet you.' Lightningstrike said.

'Lightningstrike?' The lime green autobot was still aiming the gun at the decepticons helmet 'We need to replort back to Nova!' He said. 'I'm on it' Lightningstrike answered. He put up his hand to his helmet, where his ears should have been. He started talking, and it took only a few seconds to realise that Lightningstrike was speaking in the phone.

Minutes later, Something that looked like a spaceship showed up. The ship landed a few metres away. The hatch opened and two more autobots stepped out. I and Emily allowed Lightningstrike to pick us up.

'You're safe now.' Lightningstrike reassured. I just nodded, casting a clance at the decepticon before I, Emily and Lightningstrike wasked aboard the spaceship.

**Meanwhile, at Earth**

'Did we loose them?' Tom asked. Everyone was silent. 'Are they...' He didnt finish his sentence. Colin stared on his shoes. 'We couldnt save them.' The man in glasses spoke up, sadly. Staring at the fading lights on the control panel, a fear crept over Tom. A fear he never had expirienced before.

They couldnt be gone.

Not Cathy and Emily.

The fear was slowly replaced by sadness. 'There is nothing more we can do now.' Colin sighed 'They are gone.'.

**Done with chapter two. I know, it took me forever to update this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own transformers, only the plot and my OCs.**

**On the summary, I accidentally wrote eight years instead of ten. It was a small mistake who now is cleared out :)**

**Note: making funny quotes and lines is not my strongest side but then again, I am thirteen years old.**

**Yes, I revealed my age because I have no problems doing so since it already is in my profile, howewer, I am not going to tell more than that.**

**Anyway, R&R**

_ /Toughts/_

:com link:

'talking'

_~bond speech~_

**0Thelepathy0**

**'Talking in cybertronian'**

_-movies, dreams, flashbacks (and storytelling)-_

Vorn-83 years

Metacycle-13 months

Stellarcycle-a year

Orbitalcycle-a month

Decacycle-a week

Solar-cycle- a day

Joor-a hour

Breem-8,3 minutes

Klik-a minute

Astrosecond-4.83 seconds

Nano-klik- a second

P.O.V.-Point Of View

Third persons P.O.V.

**Earth **

Tom Sanders sighed as he stared into the screen. Something wasnt quite right. Again, he felt sad. His thought drifted to when he had first met the girls. Emily had always been energetic, bubbly, while Cathy was more shy,and both of them had a strong sense of humor.

There HAD to be a way to get to them. Even if all contact with them was lost, he still refused to believe that they were gone.

Without realising it, he accessed all the files about the autobots, not really knowing what to do.

For the second time as a leader, he didnt know what to do. He wanted so bad to scream, to do something to get it out, but he knew he couldnt.

Still...

He had known the girls for so long, making them his responsibility, and now, they were gone.

Tom tried to close his eyes, focus for a moment and didn't really pay attention to the computer and had now acessed the video Cathy and Emily had recorded.

_(Video)_

_The camera is shaking, before Emily grabs it. 'Hi there' She grins, attempting to wawe with her right hand, the camera still in her left hand._

_Now, the camera is wobbling unsteadily, and almost falls before a hand catches it. Then the face of Cathy shows up._

_We only see blurs, and the camera is shaking as Cathy places it on a table. 'Okay' She steps back._

_'Hi Tom' Emily grinned, wawing into the camera. 'We...' She stopped when Cathy slipped and accidentally bumped into her, making both of them fall into a laughing heap on the ground._

_'Cut! Cut! Cut!' Cathy gasped between her laughs. Emily, who was still chuckling, managed to roll away and switched off the camera and the whole screen went black._

_(End of the video)_

**(Time skip)**

**Cybertron**

'Woah!' Emily gasped as the spaceship hovered over a city. Cathy stared amaxzed out of a window. The whole city was buzzing with life. There were bots and vehicles everywhere. The ship drifted toward one if the taller buildings. A large hatch opened, and the spaceship landed, before the hatch closed.

A hatch opened, and we walked out. The lime green autobot still aimed a gun at the decepticon. Cathy gazed around. There were so much space. A door slid up, and a bot entered.

This bot was mostly white and blue, with some red streaks on his chest, arms and legs. He also had to big wings on his back, wich were white with streaks of blue and red. His helmet was dark gray and his faceplate silver. Cathy knew that the cybertronians were capable of transforming, and she assumed that he could transform into a jet.

Emily vissibly tensed when she saw him. Cathy looked at him, amd saw that his optics were red. Yet, he had an autobot symbol on his left wing. His face was emotionless.

'Who-Who are you?' Cathy asked, staring at him. 'My name is Jetflame.' The bot said. 'I am Cathy. Cathy Everett.' Cathy said 'And she is Emily Walker.' Cathy pointed at her. Emily still didnt say anything.

(...)

Cathy was confused. The autobot, Jetflame seemed nice. He was very serious, like he had been in a war, but then Cathy had to remind herself of the fact that the cybertronians had fought a war against each other. The strange part was...

Jetflame didnt know what they were talking about.

'I'm afraid I've never heard of the planet Earth.' Jetflame said. 'But... five months ago, the Earth recieved a distress signal from Cybertron.' Emily gawked.

'I Think I know who sent it.' A warbled voice said from the door. A red and orange bot with yellow streaks entered the room. His helmet was slightly squared and he seemed to me made of parts that not entirely fitted together.

'Who?' Cathy suddenly asked. The red-orange-yellow bot looked at her 'Rodimus Prime.' He finally said.

'Rodimus Prime? Thats impossible?' Jetflame muttered, widening his optics. 'Who is Rodimus Prime?' Cathy asked, even more confused. 'I'll explain later.' Emily told her.

'But how?' Lightningstrike asked 'He and his crew is gone. They went missing after finding some old glyphs.'.

'I agree. Nova went after them, without finding any sign of them.' The lime green bot spoke up. He had dissapeared, them entered again, this time, without the decepticon. Jetflame turned to Cathy and Emily 'Do you know what the message was?' he asked.

'No. It was top secret.' Emily muttered. A silence followed.

'But' Emily continued 'I heard it was about something that sounded like a space bridge, I think.'.

'Are you sure?!' Jetflame asked. 'I guess so.' Emily replied. 'Lightningstrike, you need to alert Nove right away!' Jetflame told the said bot. Lightningstrike nodded, obviously knowing what all this was about, and ran out.

'Emily' Jetflame said 'It is important that you tell me everything you know about the message.'.

(...)

Cathy stretched out the large couch. She had taken off her suit, and was now wearing a blue sweater, grey trousers and white shoes, which she had packed with her in her backpack. Her thoughts were drifting back to the conversation they had. A light blue and white femme, named Nova, had shown up, along with a silver and green robot with a green visor. He seemed to know a bit about the earth, and helped her with the small, almost human sized room they had been given.

Emily had explained her who Rodimus Prime was. It still was confusing though. Cathy closed her eyes for movement, trying to sort out all the thoughts whirling around in her head.

The sound of doors sliding up was heard as Emily entered the room.

'What did you find out?' Cathy asked her. Emily thought a bit, before answering.

'Long ago, at the beginning of the war, the autobots were about to lose. When every thing seemed to be against them, the leader, Optimus Prime, discovered a space bridge technology from Cybertrons golden age. The technology was nearly forgotten until then.' Emily paused, before continuing 'The autobots were nearly indestructible, and defeated the leader of the decepticons, the evil Megatron. Everything seemed to be alright. The was was nearly over then. The decepticons were defeated. They thoughtthe peace was going to last, until a powerful decepticon named Darkspawn arrived. When the autobots were nearly defeated, Optimus Prime sacrificed himself to defeat Darkspawn. The space-bridge technology went lost.' Emily finished 'Rodimus must have discovered it again after searching around.'"

'Woah!' Cathy gawked. 'I know.' Emily said.

Cathy laid down on the couch again, suddenly feeling very tired. Emily sat down and opened her own backpack. 'Here.' she threw a blanket and something that reminded Cathy of an empty beach ball. She sat up, staring confused at it.

'You need to fill it with air.' Emily explained, taking out a blanket and another one of her own. Then she opened up a valve, and the "beach ball" slowly grew into a pillow. 'Sweet!' Cathy smiled and did the same.

Emily went behind the couch, changing clothes. Cathy laid down, covering herself with the blanket and slowly drifted asleep.

**Another place on Cybertron**

There were places on Cybertron, that nearly no one knew about. That included the various secret tunels the decepticons always used. Now, the most of them were discovered. Still, a few of them remained hidden.

The faint, drumming, sound of the acid rain could be heard as the visored black and blue decepticon had reached his destination. With a screeching sound of rusty metal, a heavy door swung up, revealing a hidden room. The decepticon quickly stepped in, the door closing behind him.

/This better be important!/ He thought annoyed, glancing around. 'Well, look who's here!' A voice chuckled. The black and blue decepticon spun around with a growl, to face a white decepticon with red, blue and green streaks running in zic-zac patterns across his bulky frame.

'You!' The black-blue decepticon hissed, his servos starting to crackle. The room seemed to get colder. 'I didnt think you would show up' The white, green, blue and red decepticon seemed unfaced by the blue-black decepticons behavior.

The blue-black decepticon sneered, rising his hand, who now was glowing light-blue 'At least I'm not a coward like you, Magnetron.'.

The two decepticons glared at each other.

'Okay, enough with the glaring contest!' A female voice said.

'Huh?' They both turned around to see a purple femme with light-blue and white streaks. 'Electra?' The black-blue decepticon asked, his anger replaced with mild confusion.

'If you means that glaring a hole through each other is going to help the decepticons to take over Cybertron, we're doomed!' Electra huffed, ignoring the black-blue decepticons confusion.

'I thought you were dead!' The black and blue decepticon blurted out.

'It takes more than THAT to defeat me, Freezeray. Something you should know.' Electra glared at him, before she walked away, leaving Freezeray even more confused.

'You sent that message?!' Magnetron growled.

'No!' Electra huffed.

'Then who did it?' Freezeray asked.

'I did.' A dark voice said from the corner of the dimly lit room. The voice belonged to a black decepticon with red streaks.

'Who are you?' Magnetron pointed a gun at the black and red decepticon.

'My name is Darkspawn.' The decepticon answered.

'Impossible!' Freezerays angry look faltered slightly. 'I assure you. It is possible.' Darkspawn calmly replied, stepping forward. Freezeray stepped away, like he would die if Darkspawn even looked at him.

'Enough chatting. We'll have to work together if this are going to work.' Darkspawn said. 'Why should we thrust you?!' Magnetron growled, taking a step forward.

Darkspawn calmly lifted a hand. Just as he did that, Magnetron yelled, clutching his helmet.

'I see that you have'nt changed. After all these stellar-cycles.' Darkspawn looked at him 'Or have you forgotten about my abilities?'. Magnetron groaned as he resisted the urge to curl into a ball and whimper.

Darkspawns expression hardened, and he walked forward, grabbing Magnetron by his throat 'If you dare to disobey me, I will find you, and OFFLINE you. And even THEN, you won't be safe.' Darkspawn hissed lowly. Magnetron bit back a sneer.

Darkspawn finally let go. Magnetron glared at the red and black decepticon, but said nothing as he got up on his pedes.

Darkspawn turned to the other two. 'Any questions?' He asked. Both Freezeray and Electra shook their heads, backing away.

**End of chapter three.**

**I may be a slow typer, but I will NEVER abadon this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the fourth chapter.**

**I do not own transformers. Only the plot and the OCs.**

_/Toughts/_

:com link:

'talking'

_~bond speech~_

**0Thelepathy0**

**'Talking in cybertronian'**

_-movies, dreams, flashbacks (and storytelling)-_

Vorn-83 years

Metacycle-13 months

Stellarcycle-a year

Orbitalcycle-a month

Decacycle-a week

Solar-cycle- a day

Joor-a hour

Breem-8,3 minutes

Klik-a minute

Astrosecond-4.83 seconds

Nano-klik- a second

P.O.V.-Point Of View

Third persons P.O.V.

Somewhere on Cybertron

Cybertron was slowly healing. The war was over. Then why did he feel...empty? Fallback let out a small sigh as he stared out of the small hatch.

Why did he save those organics?

Questions were buzzing around in his head. If he said he was confused, that would be a lie. This was their war, and no other life forms should be harmed.

Why did he suddenly care so much for those tiny things?

He let out another sigh as he laid down, without further damaging his wings. Before he was tossed into the cell, his injuries had been patched up. He knew that he never would be an autobot. Still he was suprised how nice the autobots were to each other. It was completely different from the decepticons.

Fallback suddenly growled, and shook his head at those thoughts. He couldn get all soft either.

Because he had sweared to never be that person again.

A tapping sound caught his attention. Fallback turned his head toward the source, annoyed by the sound, then froze. The wall started to crack, the metal bending and stretching in an arch before snapping. A creak followed, and a part of the wall was thrown away, leaving two decepticons, a mech and a femme, standing there.

**Another place on Cybertron**

'What?' Jetflame asked.

'You heard me Grimlock!' The giant robotic dinosaur grumbled. The dinobot had just returned from a mission, claiming to have seen a decepticon warship.

'The decepticons are up to something.' The silver and green autobot, Silvershot, confirmed. 'They're always up to something.' Flaregun said.

'Jetflame!' A green bot with yellow streaks known as Quickrange ran in 'A decepticon ship have been sighted five miles from here, over an energon mine!'.

'I bet that the decepticons are going to attack, or else I'll eat my visor.' Silvershot muttered. 'That may be true, but we still need to investigate it.' Jetflame stated.

'Woah!' Emily tok a step forward from where she was standing. 'You are saying that the decepticons are going to attack at any movement?' She asked. 'Possibly.' It was Silvershot who replied.

'But...Didnt you defeat all the decepticons?' Emily exclaimed. 'I'm afraid not. There are still decepticons out there.' Jetflame answered.

He said something, probably in cybertronian, to Quickrange, who replied back and ran out.

'Can I come with you?' Emily suddenly asked, looking at Jetflame. 'This may be to dangerous' Jetflame said. 'Pleeeeaaaaasssseeeeeeeee?' Emily did her best to make a puppy face. Her huge blur eyes only increased the effect.

'The answer is still no.' Jetflame sighed.

'Aaawwww! I never get to go on a mission. And definately not a mission with the autobots!' Emily huffed threw her hands in the air.

'Come on. Lets do something else. Jetflame's right.' Cathy said, nearly dragging Emily with her out of the room.

(...)

He small shuttle was about to take off. Or...was it really that small? Compared to the autobots, it would be like riding an extra big truck, but compared to a human, that thing looked...giantic.

Emily tip toed toward the small hatch. Then she used her thrusters to hover onti the roof. There were a vent that obviously were going down to the ships control room. Hopefully. Grabbing a hold of the vent, Emily swung herself on the edge and jumped into it.

It was like riding a slide, and Emily had to bite herself several times in the lip to not scream. Sh had always hated those slides. She had hated it since she was at holiday and going to a water park nine years old. The water park was split in two parts. At the left side were all the attractions and rolloer coasters. On the left side, there were a lots of swimming pools. Three big slides were in the middle. There were one that went straight down, and one that twisted around. There were also one that would throw you into the air five or six times, then end into a loop and spit you out in the pool. It was also the highest of them. All three slides ended in one big pool. It was deep. Then she had accidentally taken the highest slide. She had never wanted to go there again.

A faint rumbling sound was heard as the ship took off. She was innside. From the rather big tunel she was innside now, a light shone in the other end. She quickly ran toward the light and nearly fell. The vent wasnt entirely closed, and she used her thrusters to hover away from it.

There was nowhere to hide. The ship had only two rooms.

Just before Jetflame entered the room she was currently in, Emily quickly ran behind the small table next to the window where she couldnt be seen. /Yes!/ She silently thought to herself, smiling.

(...)

Emily stretched. Her right arm and feet had almost fallen asleep, and he tried to get the stiffness out her body. They had been flying for two hours. Silvershot was either talking to everyone, or making something with his ice powers. Maybe she could tell him?

She waited until everyone except Silvershot exited the room. 'Psst!' She said. 'What?' Silvershot got up, looking around. 'Uh...Over here.' Emily exclaimed. Silvershot bent down and picked her up. It was like he was surrounded by a bubble of cold air, and Emily started to freeze. It must have been vissible, because Silvershot sat her down on the table, backing a few feets away.

'What are you doing her?!' He finally asked. 'Er...I...' Emily stuttered. Frag. How was she supposed to tell this 'I...kinda...eh...sneaked aboard...?' She finally said, grinning nervously. 'You shouldnt be here.' Silvershot crossed his arms.

'I know. I did something wrong. Just tell Jetflame and get over with it.' Emily sighed.

She and Silvershot entered the room. 'Emily? What are you doing here?' Jetflame asked. 'Okay, I sneaked aboard the ship. Im sorry.' Emily exclaimed.

Quickrange huffed 'Well, we cant excactly send you home now.'. 'So..I can stay?' Emily asked with a hopeful look.

'Yes. But when we arrive, you stay in the ship with Silvershot.' Jetflame said.

'Fine by me.' Emily replied, hovering over to the control panel and sitting down by the window.

(...)

'How long until we're there?' Emily asked for the fifteenth time in two hours. 'We get there when we get there!' Quickrange huffed, annoyed.

'You said that all the times I've asked.' Emily said.

'We're there in half a joor anyway.' Silvershot spoke up. Emily, familar to the cybertronian phrases, nodded.

**On Cybertron**

'Emily?' Cathy asked, staring into the room. Emily had went there a couple of hours earlier. Was she asleep?

'Are you there?' Cathy called out again, walking into the room. If she knew Emily right, Emily was probably going to jump out and scare her any movement.

After Cathy had searched the entire room, she went to ask Silvershot, only to find out that he, Jetflame, Quickrange and Flaregun had gone out on that mission. /What if...?/ Cathy suddenly froze as a thought popped up in her head.

'Lightningstrike?' Cathy asked the blue and silver bot 'Did you see Emily here, by the shuttle before Jetflame and the others left, three hours ago?'. 'Yeah why?' Lightningstrike asked. 'I think she sneaked aboard.' Cathy muttered.

**Another place**

The landscape was hilly, excpect for a few were high mountains all over the place, and the ground had a reddish colour wich reminded Emily of Mars. The planet they were on was as big as the earth. There were no signs of life except for the autobots.

'Do you see anything?' Jetflame asked Flaregun. 'No. Not yet.' Flaregun replied.,/Maybe Grimlock was wrong./ Jetflame thought.

'Woah!' Emily stared out of the window from innside the ship. 'I cant believe Im actually going on a mission with you guys!' She grinned.

'Or...wait!' Flaregun pointed to a shadow in the distance. It was a figure, moving to fast for annyone to see. Withing the blink of an eye, the figure dissapeared into a big cave. Big enough for a cybertronian to fit in.

'Did...did you see that?' Flaregun asked, widening his eyes behind his transparent visor. 'We better figure out what that thing was!' Quickrange exclaimed.

'It could be a trap.' Jetflame said.

'There were no signs of decepticon activity, and I wasnt picking up any energy signals either. Flaregun reassured.

'It could just be a native lifeform, but we better keep an eye out.' Jetflame said. 'Flaregun? You and I are going to investigate this. Quickrange, stay here in case of emergency.' Jetflame ordered. Quickrange nodded.

'Be careful!' Emily, who had peeked her head out, stepped out of the ship, called after them before the two autobots dissapeared completely innside.

(...)

'Its DARK in here!' Flaregun exclaimed, turning on his headlight and let the beam swipe over their surroundings. Jetflame looked around. The cave was much larger than excpected.

As they went further in, the air was getting colder. Jetflame couldnt explain why, but he suddenly felt an electric jolt go through him. It felt like someone was watching him.

Flaregun shuddered 'Did you feel that?' he asked. 'Do you mean the feeling of being watched, ot the feeling of getting zapped with an electrogun?' Jetflame asked. 'Both.' Flareguns reply made Jetflame slightly nervous.

They continued without saying a word. Soon, the cave was ending in a large room.

Something zoomed past them. 'WOAH!' Flaregun yelled. A blast was fired. A beam. As the beam hit the wall, the cave started cracking up. 'Sorry!' Flaregun exclaimed. 'Lets focus on getting out.' Jetflame said as pieces of the celling was torn loose.

**Meanwhile**

'This planet it unstable!' Quickrange exclaimed as the ground started shaking. 'Look!' Emily pointed to the cave to see Jetflame and Flaregun running out of it. 'I suggest that we leave! There's no point in continuing. The planet's too unstable!' Quickrange exclaimed.

'What did you do?' Emily asked them. 'It wasnt us...I hope' Flaregun muttered. 'Someone was in the cave. Someone with a weapon. He or she fired a beam toward us. It his the wall. The rest is explaining itself.' Jetflame said, gesturing to the now collapsed cave.

'But whats's that?' Emily suddenly asked, pointing at something that looked like another ship. Only that this ship was black, and purple. 'So THAT was the decepticon ship Grimlock was talking about.' Silvershot, who had been silent the whole time, exclaimed.

**Done with chapter four.**

**And there are going to be a battle. **

**The main reason why I update so slowly, is that I just dont spend much of my spare time here. **


End file.
